far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Trilliant Security
The Trilliant Ring’s security forces grew from a need to maintain order on the newly constructed planetary ring surrounding Trillia IX, and to protect the company’s interests in the Igliza system. Initially trained as part of a contract with The Deathless, the force has since expanded to handle internal policing on Trillia IX, security of the Trilliant Ring’s products and facilities, and a specialized division to handle sensitive matters and issues of intellectual property theft. Trilliant Warden Division (a.k.a. “The Wallflowers”) Origins With the Trilliant Ring’s formal incorporation in 3014, the Founders realized they would have a long-term need for a well trained and efficient security force. Impressed as they were with the services the Deathless had provided patrolling and protecting the Igliza system for the past 82 years, the Founders extended an offer for a different sort of contract. The Deathless would provide training services to the first contingent of the Trilliant Ring’s security forces, in order to ensure the continued safety of the fledgling company. As a security detail for the Trilliant Ring was already present, those Deathless mercenaries posted on Trillia IX were the ones selected to instruct the new security forces, due to their knowledge of the company and their experience in dealing with threats in Igliza. The subject matter of the training was basic facilities security and system defence, suited to Trilliant’s needs, while still providing a security detail to ensure a gradual replacement from private contractors to full time employees. As a result, modern Trilliant security forces are still heavily based on Deathless structures and techniques, from security sweeps to Deathless CQC techniques. Name and Perception Although the “Trilliant Warden Division” is the official designation of Trilliant’s security forces, they are rarely referred to as such. Since Trilliant’s security must necessarily stand apart from the rest of the population, they developed a reputation for being far less willing to partake in parties and other pleasantries enjoyed by average Trillians. This earned them the slightly mean-spirited nickname, “The Wallflowers,” which the Wardens quickly adopted as a badge of pride. Though they may not partake in as many lavish parties as most Trillians, the Wallflowers know that they will guard Trillians against any and all threats. Trilliant Wardens are now generally called “Wallflowers” both within their ranks and by Trillia’s civilian population. While Trillians understand the fundamental need for security forces, their perception of the Wallflowers is a complicated one. Trillians see death as a great failure and waste of potential, and for the Wallflowers to willingly enter into situations which might end in their deaths - even if doing so is for the protection of Trilliant - is extremely outside of Trillians’ cultural norms. Therefore, an essential part of Wallflower training is mandatory counseling conducted by representatives of House Lyra in order to help the trainees develop a view of death that is more conducive to their duties. Responsibilities The Wallflowers’ primary directives are to protect Trilliant Ring facilities and personnel, both on Trillia IX and off-world. They are responsible for maintaining order in Paradiso and the rest of the domes on Trillia’s planetary ring, though their duties here are limited, in accordance with Trillians’ socially permissive attitudes toward behavior and actions that might be considered illegal elsewhere. At the Trilliant Ring’s off-world facilities, the Wallflowers ensure the protection of Facets and all other Trilliant property, in addition to the personal safety of Trilliant Ring employees. Organization Most Wallflowers are members of Trilliant Ring’s Functionary Class, and report to commanders who are members of the Lower Echelon. Subdivisions within the Trilliant Warden Division are highly compartmentalized, with Lower Echelon members presiding over each unit and a few of the Upper Echelon overseeing the entire operation. With so many various subdivisions, some units become highly specialized, either in the type of equipment they use or the specific jobs they are assigned to. For example, the “Threaded Steel” unit patrols the surface of Trillia IX in a fleet of mid-size mechs, and the “Fastidious Problem Solvers” are the militant arm of the Corporate Finance department, responsible for collecting on overdue accounts. A security post can be a particularly lucrative assignment for the Functionary Class, as it offers chances for free augmentations, extensive networking, and professional combat training. Wallflowers may choose to enroll for limited periods of service (with 10 years being the minimum term), or may remain with Trilliant’s security forces for the duration of their career. Those who prove themselves will find that a promotion to the Lower Echelon is relatively easier to achieve than in many other Trilliant Ring divisions. Uniforms, Augmentations, and Equipment The standard uniform for the Wallflowers is a tailored black suit, white shirt, and gold tie. The Trilliant Security emblem is embroidered on the suits’ breast pockets, and armored undersuits are worn beneath for protection. Wallflowers stationed on Trillia IX and in most Facets can be seen wearing this style. Those who are stationed in more rugged settings, or who have more labor-intensive duties may be seen in a standard set of black security armor. Wallflowers are recruited with the promise of expensive high end body modification, which will be provided free of cost by the Trilliant Ring. As such, some Trillians elect to undergo the rigorous training to become Wallflowers in order to receive augmentations which they might be unable to afford otherwise. Typically, their modifications are subtle so that they may still easily interact with non-Trillian clients and citizens. The Trilliant-made Snubnosed Atomizer MK2 (known as “Snubs”) and the Close Quarters Battle Rifle (known as “The Avenger”) are the two most common weapons issued to Wallflower personnel. Those Wallflowers who work in closer contact to Trilliant customers may be assigned smaller weapons which are more easily concealed, so as not to cause unnecessary concern to Trilliant’s guests. While the “Snubs” and “Avenger” models are most frequently issued, weapon and equipment assignments are specialized according to a subdivision’s specific needs. The Aatxe Origins In 3051, the Trilliant Ring once again contracted with the Deathless, this time in order to wipe out a competing knock-off company called Brilliant Thing. Once Brilliant Thing was eliminated, the Trilliant Ring’s Upper Echelon decided they should again to turn to the Deathless for additional training. Trilliant had plans to form an elite force of special operatives who would be assigned specifically to deal with corporate espionage, intellectual property disputes, and other sensitive matters, and The Deathless would be the ones to form them. A few Trilliant security personnel were subjected to the same selection and training process as Deathless Special Forces, including all encompassing weapons handling, mastery of Deathless CQC, and even the “naked drop” where operatives are sent to Thorg with little to no equipment to accomplish a task within an allotted amount of time. Following the first batch of trainees, Kubinka-2 personnel were assigned to the newly formed Trill special forces, (codenamed “Aatxe”) to “assist and provide counsel” in their operations. The final goal of the contract being to provide a self-sufficient force, the Kubinka-2 team also taught the Aatxe how to provide instruction and training for Special Forces, making them go through the Deathless Special Forces instructor course after a few Aatxe-led operations showed their proficiency. As a result current day Aatxe, although they have since developed their own training regimens tailored to Trilliant’s needs and equipment, share a very similar methodology and culture to Kubinka-2 and Deathless special forces as a whole. Name and Symbolism The Aatxe are named for a mythical, shape-shifting creature that often resembles a young red bull. They chose this name for themselves because the mythical Aatxe waits among the shadows to enact vengeance on criminals and anyone who tries to cheat the goddess he serves. Occasionally, the Aatxe will forewarn an assassination target by sending them a piece of luxurious red silk. The silk is occasionally revealed in a public way: as a massive fluttering banner on the side of a building or by bribing an entire office of workers to wear red. This is done to ensure the target knows that their misdeeds have not gone unnoticed and they will be punished expediently. Responsibilities The Aatxe are Trilliant security’s special operations division, tasked with only the most sensitive and complex operations. The force is much smaller than the Wallflowers, and is deployed much less frequently. Day-to-day Aatxe responsibilities include internal and external surveillance, particularly to uphold Trilliant’s strict rules regarding intellectual property. Operations may include assassinations (typically only of freemen who have stolen Trilliant intellectual property), on-site corporate espionage, sabotage, extractions, and much more. Organization Joining the Aatxe comes with an immediate promotion to the Lower Echelon, along with company-sponsored LET treatments. Those who join the ranks of this elite force do so permanently, as the training and resources required to prepare Aatxe for deployment is quite substantial. The Aatxe are overseen by a few members of the Upper Echelon who dictate assignments and targets. Aatxe work alone or in very small groups, depending upon the needs of a particular operation. Uniforms, Augmentations, and Equipment The Aatxe do not have a standardized uniform but, instead, are able to customize their gear according to their needs using a highly modular armor system. As infiltration is often a key aspect of Aatxe assignments, it is crucial that their armor is undetectable in order for them to blend in with their targets. The Aatxe are some of the most heavily-augmented Trillians, and are able to choose from a wide array of bionic and cybernetic options to ensure that they have ever possible advantage in combat situations. Common modifications include optical enhancements for greater field of vision and infrared sight, and replacement limbs for greater range of motion or increased strength and endurance. Weapons training for the Aatxe is comprehensive. In addition to familiarity with conventional projectile and melee weapons, Aatxe are expected to be able to use improvised weapons whenever necessary. There are no standard weapons issued to members of the Aatxe, as individual preference and the needs of the mission will dictate what equipment is most appropriate. Other Security Forces The Trilliant Ring also uses Civility Defensive Drones (CDDs) for the bulk of simple policing and defense on Trillia IX, in order to ensure that Wallflowers are only brought in when a human touch is required. The Sentry CDD is a police and first-response drone that hovers up to 3 meters off the ground and is roughly the size of a lounge-chair. It uses discrete anti-grav generators to move about without disturbing guests. These drones are heavily armored, with a diffusion layer of Trillium sandwiched between two thick layers of military grade steel. They come equipped with the fire power of a standardized laser pistol, with additional non-lethal options and fire-suppression systems available. Wallflowers assigned to Trillia IX are trained to work in tandem with Sentry units, and are responsible for monitoring their activities. Category:The Trilliant Ring